Birth After Birth
by rururei
Summary: Perasaan apa ini? Dada yang sesak, seperti ingin menangis, seperti pernah mengenalnya di suatu tempat... Sasuke tergagap ketika melihat perpaduan lautan dan langit di dalam mata biru cerah itu. Tapi... anak berambut kuning itu sedang ingin mati? Sasunaru Warning: shonen ai


"_Apa kau percaya bahwa manusia akan terlahir kembali, Dobe?"_

"_Hn- bisa jadi."_

"_Kalau itu benar, kau ingin terlahir lagi sebagai apa?"_

"_Hmmm- apa saja..."_

"_Apa saja? Bahkan menjadi seekor kecoa atau ulat bulu?"_

"_Apa saja- Asalkan kau tetap mencintaiku."_

"_..."_

"_Kita, akan bertemu lagi, kan, teme?"_

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto dan Sasuke milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fanfic ini punya saya semata**

**Warning: shonen ai dengan sedikit (atau banyak?) drama**

**Ini fanfic pertama saya tentang SasuNaru, don't like don't read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kelahiran demi kelahiran..."_

_Mata biru cerah itu mengerjap._

"_Tetaplah mencintaiku..."_

_._

_._

_._

Seperti ada yang bergema di telinganya ketika dia membuka mata. Dia duduk, mengucek mata dan mengamati langit yang mulai kemerahan. Tadi itu suara apa? Dia mengerjap beberapa kali.

_Ah- ternyata mimpi, ya?_

Berapa lama dia tertidur di atap sekolah?

"Hhhh-"

Dia mendesah pelan sambil berdiri. Angin bertiup menyapu kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat. Sekarang sudah hampir malam dan dia terpaksa harus memanjat pagar sekolah karena pintu gerbang pasti sudah dikunci.

Dia melangkah turun melewati tangga setelah menyandang ransel hitam di bahunya. Bunyi sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang memecah kesunyian lorong sekolah. Lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi anehnya barusan.

Ketika lewat di depan toilet laki-laki, langkahnya terhenti. Dia menoleh. Dari dalam, terdengar bunyi pintu digedor-gedor. Sesaat, alisnya mengernyit sebelum akhirnya bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Dia baru ingat, tadi sore dia mengunci seorang anak kelas X di dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

"Tolong... buka pintunya... !"

Terdengar teriakan mengiringi bunyi gedoran pintu itu. Teriakan yang terkesan putus asa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia melangkah masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di depan pintu yang terkunci itu. Dia membukanya.

"Ariga..."

Kalimat anak laki-laki kurus berambut hitam pekat yang terkunci di dalam toilet itu terhenti tiba-tiba ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Anak itu melangkah mundur satu langkah. Tubuhnya agak gemetar. Ketakutan jelas tergambar di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Sa... sasuke senpai-"

Sasuke menatapnya malas dengan wajah stoicnya. Anak itu makin merapat ke dinding. Rasa nyeri di rahangnya akibat pukulan Sasuke tadi sore belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dia tidak ingin dipukul lagi.

"Cih- berisik."

Sasuke berbalik, melangkah keluar dari toilet dan meninggalkan anak itu. Mulut si anak kurus itu ternganga. Dia hampir-hampir tidak percaya Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa setidaknya memukulnya sekali lagi.

Kenapa, sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke begitu senang menyiksanya?

Ya.

Kenapa?

Kalau dia menanyakan itu kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya si raven bermata onyx itu juga tidak tahu pasti jawabannya.

Barangkali...

Barangkali saja...

Dia hanya bosan.

Pada kehidupannya sendiri.

Langit sudah sempurna gelap.

Entah apakah ada bintang di langit atau tidak, Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot memperhatikannya. Dia terus berjalan, tapi bukan ke rumah. Dia tidak mengenal kata "rumah" karena tidak ada tempat pulang yang akan menunggunya. Di dalam bangunan megah yang disebut orang-orang sebagai "rumah"-nya, dia tidak akan menemukan apa-apa selain keheningan. Keheningan yang getir.

Ketika dua orang yang disebut orang lain sebagai "orang tua"-nya datang ke "rumah," dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa selain kesepian yang makin kentara. Kesepian itu hanya akan pecah ketika ayah dan ibunya mulai beradu mulut atau bersitegang karena sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Selebihnya: sepi dan getir.

Rasanya dia tidak lebih bernilai dari pajangan-pajangan lain di rumah itu.

Sasuke merapatkan jaket hitamnya.

Udara malam ini mulai terasa makin dingin.

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Selama beberapa saat, dia terpaku di sana dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

Di depannya, dalam jarak kurang dari lima meter, seseorang berdiri di tengah jembatan.

Jembatan ini melintang di atas sebuah sungai yang sekarang sedang berarus deras karena musim hujan baru saja tiba. Tidak ada orang lain di sana selain mereka berdua.

Sasuke masih diam. Dia bisa melihat rambut blonde anak itu dan juga seragam sekolah yang masih dia pakai. Seragam itu bukan seragam sekolahnya. Sebenarnya sedang apa anak itu berdiri di tengah jembatan sambil memandangi sungai di bawah?

Entah kenapa juga Sasuke repot-repot memikirkan hal itu. Kalau dia ingin lewat, dia tinggal berjalan melewati anak itu dan mengacuhkannya. Tapi sesuatu yang entah apa membuatnya bertahan berdiri diam di sana sambil terus mengawasi anak itu.

Terlihat anak itu menarik napas panjang.

Dia mencengkeram besi jembatan erat-erat, seperti sedang memendam sesuatu dan butuh pegangan. Sejenak kemudian dia mendongak, memandang langit. Sasuke tidak melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya anak itu...

Sedang tersenyum.

Deg.

Senyum yang getir... kalau menurut Sasuke.

Anak itu berhenti mendongak dan kemudian mengangkat kaki kanannya, naik ke besi pembatas jembatan. Otak Sasuke sedang bekerja untuk memahami apa arti dari tindakan anak itu ketika dia mulai menaikkan kakinya yang lain.

Sasuke akhirnya tahu: anak itu akan melompat ke sungai.

Tidak...

Kenapa hatinya berkata jangan?

"Aaaahhh..."

Si blonde itu memekik kecil ketika seseorang menarik lengannya tepat ketika dia akan melompat ke bawah. Mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh. Dia meringis kesakitan sambil duduk dan mengusap lengannya.

Akhirnya dia berbalik ke belakang.

Seorang raven berkulit putih pucat duduk di belakangnya, tampak sedang mengelus punggungnya yang barangkali sakit karena terjatuh tadi.

Iris biru cerahnya bertemu dengan mata onyx itu.

Deg.

Deg.

Sasuke tertegun. Biru itu seperti langit, seperti laut, atau perpaduan keduanya sekaligus. Bukankah harusnya langit yang biru terlihat tenang dan ceria? Tapi mata biru di depannya itu terlihat gelap dan juga... terluka.

Anehnya, Sasuke merasa mata itu tidak asing.

Anak itu berdiri sambil memberinya tatapan datar.

"Bodoh."

Sasuke menggumam sambil bangkit. Dia menatap mata biru itu lagi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Kalau kau mau mati, setidaknya jangan lakukan itu di depanku."

Anak itu membuang muka. Sasuke memperhatikannya sekali lagi. Rambut kuning, mata biru, kulit tan coklat, tubuh kurus dengan seragam yang sudah tidak rapi, dan sebuah luka di sudut bibirnya.

Bukan hanya di sana, rahang dan pelipisnya juga tampak lebam.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu menyelamatkanku," bibir itu bergerak, mengeluarkan suara pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Harusnya kau biarkan aku mati."

Mata Sasuke membulat.

Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang ingin mempercepat kematiannya sendiri sekalipun kadang-kadang Sasuke juga berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik kalau dia tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Memangnya kau siapa, sampai berhak menentukan kematianmu sendiri?"

Sasuke hampir-hampir tidak percaya kenapa dia mengeluarkan kalimat yang dia sendiri tidak paham artinya.

Kali ini anak itu menoleh. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan antara kesal dan heran. Setidaknya sekarang Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah itu, bukan kekosongan seperti yang pertama kali dia lihat tadi.

"Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya, "Aku... Namikaze Naruto."

Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa anak itu malah menyebutkan namanya.

_Namikaze..._

_Naruto..._

Kenapa pula dia mengulang nama itu di dalam hati?

"Dan kalau kau ingin tahu, aku memang ingin mati. Itu pilihan terbaik."

Naruto menerawang lagi. Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku ini sampah tidak berguna. Kau lihat?"

Naruto merentangkan tangannya, membuat Sasuke melihat lebam itu bukan hanya di wajah, tapi juga di lengan dan barangkali bagian-bagian lain.

"Di sekolah aku hanya jadi mainan. Selama bertahun-tahun."

Dada Sasuke seperti dihantam sesuatu. Anak ini... Naruto... apakah dia dibully teman-temannya di sekolah? Mendadak tubuhnya merasa lebih dingin. Bayangan anak kelas X yang bertubuh kurus dan tadi sore dipukulinya muncul kembali dalam kepalanya.

"Lama-lama bisa saja mereka membunuhku. Jadi lebih baik aku mati dengan caraku sendiri, kan?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tergagap. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai salah satu dari anak yang dibully-nya mati bunuh diri.

"Tapi... tapi setidaknya kau harus ingat hal yang lain," Sasuke menelan ludah, tidak mengerti apa yang akan dikatakannya, "Orang tuamu? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Dadanya sendiri sakit ketika menyebutkan tentang hal itu.

Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang miris.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua. Mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja di jalanan begitu aku lahir. Kau ini..."

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambut.

"Pasti anak orang kaya yang tidak tahu rasanya dibesarkan di panti asuhan lalu diadopsi oleh orang tua angkat yang kejam."

Sasuke tidak tahu penderitaan macam apa saja yang sudah dilalui Naruto, tapi dia bisa melihat dari mata indahnya yang begitu redup, bahwa penderitaan itu pasti sangat berat untuk ditanggung.

"Jadi..." Naruto menghela napas, "Biarkan aku mati malam ini."

Angin bertiup pelan.

"Barangkali aku akan terlahir lagi sebagai sesuatu yang lain."

_Terlahir..._

_Lagi..._

"Sesuatu yang mebuat orang lain bahagia ketika dia dilahirkan."

_Kelahiran..._

_Demi kelahiran..._

Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang tidak asing...

Sesuatu yang membuat dadanya ngilu.

Perasaan apa ini?

Seperti ingin menangis?

Seperti pernah mengenalnya di suatu tempat?

Ketika itu Naruto sudah berbalik lagi dan meraih besi pembatas jembatan. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan tersenyum.

Kakinya terangkat.

_Aku akan terlahir lagi..._

Hembusan angin malam seperti membelai dan menenangkannya.

_Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini..._

Mata safir itu terpejam.

"Tidak!"

Sekali lagi, lengannya ditarik dari belakang, tapi kali ini Naruto menepis tangan itu. Dia melawan. Melawan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Lepaskan! Pergi kau!"

"Tidak!"

Tangan itu makin erat mencengkeram kedua lengannya.

"Lepas... Biarkan aku mati..."

"Tidak akan..."

"Lepaskan, kubilang! Pergi saja kau!"

Naruto masih meronta, berusaha mendorong tubuh kokoh Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Berani-beraninya melarangku mati! Memangnya kau bisa menghentikan penderitaanku? Memangnya kau bisa..."

Naruto masih saja mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai akhirnya dia tertunduk. Bahunya naik turun. Dia berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sudah di ujung mata.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa lebih hangat.

Tubuhnya tidak sedingin tadi.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan mata gelap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

Sasuke baru saja memakaikan jaketnya pada Naruto.

"Dingin. Kau bisa sakit."

Bibir Naruto terbuka.

Apa yang anak itu katakan?

"Mungkin aku memang tidak punya hak untuk membuatmu tetap hidup. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menghentikan penderitaanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, membawanya menyentuh lebam di pelipis Naruto, membawanya mengusap luka di sudut bibirnya yang dingin.

Kulit tan itu terasa bergetar di bawah jari putih pucatnya.

"Tapi mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi."

Naruto memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Siapa saja yang menyakitimu, aku akan membunuhnya."

Kalimat itu terasa seperti datang dari dalam mimpi.

Sebuah kehangatan lain menjalari tubuhnya ketika Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke menariknya.

Dia bisa mendengar detak jantung di dada itu. Dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh itu.

Terasa begitu akrab, terasa tidak asing.

"Kau..."

"Sasuke," potong Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata safir Naruto mengerjap.

"Tolong," bisiknya, "Jangan mati, dobe."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Senyum yang membuat Naruto merasa menemukan satu alasan untuk tetap hidup.

.

.

.

"_Teme-"_

"_Hn-"_

"_Kalau kita benar-benar terlahir lagi, kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"_

"_Tentu saja, baka!"_

"_Di kehidupan berikutnya?"_

"_Ya. Di kehidupan berikutnya._

_Berikutnya._

_Dan berikutnya lagi._

_Begitu selanjutnya."_

.

.

FIN~~

.

.

.

**Yosh~~ kali ini rururei coba-coba nulis tentang sasunaru **

.

**Wahahah~ gimana?**

**Drama abis ya? Gomen kalau Naru keliatan lemah banget di fic ini **

**Jadi begini, awal-awal baca fanfic sasunaru atau narusasu aku ngerasa gak ada feel karena menurutku baik sasuke maupun naruto gak ada yang pantas jadi uke. Secara keduanya sama-sama kuat gitu, tapi lama-lama setelah baca banyak fanfic aku lebih nge-feel ke sasunaru ~ sasuke yang jadi seme karena lebih cool gimana gitu **

**Mungkin karena itu imbasnya aku jadiin naruto keliatan lebih lemah di sini.**

**Wahahah~ sekian curcolnya. **

**Makasih banyak buat yang sudi baca apalagi kasih review di sini *peluk satu satu***


End file.
